Love Is Better Than Brains
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ben uses Frankenstrike's new machine to become smarter, he becomes too smart and the scientist is forced to change him back to his old self, which leaves Ben depressed. Can the aliens and the girls show Ben that they value the 'true' Ben over a 'smart' Ben? Written by guestsurprise per request of newbienovelistRD. I only posted it for them.


**guestsurprise wrote this per request of newbienovelistRD. Here you go, Amgia! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise and I only own Rachel, Sasha, and the Grant Mansion.**

* * *

 **Love Is Better Than Brains**

"It worked, Frankenstrike!" Ben jumped and cheered in glee. Frankenstrike could only laugh in amusement as he watched Ben dance around. Ben agreed to be a part of his "Operation Smart" experiment and it helped Ben to be much smarter than the average human.

"I can feel it! I can feel my brain waves turning! I am going to be the smartest person in the history of this planet!" Ben cheered.

"Calm down, Ben, remember you were already smart before this experiment," Frankenstrike said gently.

"Are you kidding me?! I was not smart! I couldn't do anything right!"

"Whoa! That's not true!" Rachel said as she walked in, overhearing their conversation.

"It is true, Rachel! Now that I'm smart, I will be a better hero! I will actually be someone!" Ben said happily as he ran out to tell the other aliens.

"I have a bad feeling about this…," Frankenstrike added. "Maybe my experiment wasn't the best thing to do…"

"Hey…don't be so hard on yourself! Nothing is wrong with a little experiment," Rachel said softly as she hugged her friend.  
But they were in more trouble than they thought. Ben took his intelligence to a whole new level! He was always telling people that they were doing things wrong or that there was a "better" way to do things.

"I've had enough of this!" Vamps growled.

"Look, Vamps, I was only telling you that the best way to sharpen your claws are on this type of tree that is indigenous to Africa. You are sharpening them on a rock which is not the best type of thing for your species." Ben retorted.

"Ben…I know what I'm doing," Vamps growled.

"And another thing. Your fangs are too sharp. They are frightening because you are larger than Whampire. I would suggest you go and use this special liquid that I created; it will dull your fangs and make them a bit more safe for the environment," Ben said as he held up a vile of liquid.

"THAT'S IT!" Vamps roared as he took off after Ben. Ben yelped and ran away from the angry Vladat. Vamps picked up a pillow and started hitting Ben with it, albeit gently. Ben ran behind Heatblast to protect himself.

"Heatblast! Save me!"

"Alright, Vamps…calm down; Ben didn't mean anything."

"Of course not. Oh, and Heatblast. Your flame is a bit unstable. I would suggest you dim the flame by using this special fire extinguisher chemical that I have created," Ben said. He then proceeded to rub some of it on Heatblast's back. Heatblast hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to mention that it can be a little painful!" Ben said. Heatblast turned around and growled at Ben and now both Vamps and Heatblast were ticked off. They would never hurt him, but they were truly agitated.

"Alright, enough!" Rachel said as she walked in. She heard all of the commotion and now she had proof that Ben's brain was causing nothing but trouble. She led him into the living room where Frankenstrike, Rook, and Sasha were waiting. They looked concerned.

"Ben, I don't think this experiment was a good idea…"

"How could it not be?! I'm better than ever!" Ben said.

"No you're not! You're acting like you're better than everyone else and that no one can measure up to your intelligence!" Sasha said.

"But I was only trying to help!"

"We know, but it is only causing trouble! I think we need to change you back," Rachel said softly.

"NO! I like who I am now!"

"We want the old Ben back…," Rook replied.

"No! I want to stay this way! I never want to be "me" again! I will never be made fun of and I will never have trouble again! I will be an even better hero this way," Ben snapped.

"Then you agree that you haven't been yourself!" Frankenstrike added.

"Of course I haven't been myself! The old me could never solve hard problems or be this smart!" Ben said. Suddenly, he yelped as Frankenstrike grabbed him as quick as lightning.

"Sorry, Ben…but we have already agreed that we want the old you back. The old you is what made you our friend," he said. Ben struggled and pleaded, but it was no use. They had to change him back. They strapped him down on the examining table and before Ben knew it, he was back to his original self again. Once they unstrapped him, Ben sat up and could immediately tell he was back to normal.

"Ben? Ben, are you alright?" Rachel asked as she brushed his brown hair from his face.

"I hope you're happy. You have the same old Ben back," Ben said sadly as he got down off the table and walked off.

"Ben, hold on!" Frankenstrike called but Ben was already up the stairs and out the door. The gang waited for a few hours for Ben to calm down, but then they noticed that he did not come back inside.

"Where is he?" Rook asked, now becoming worried.

"Where's who?" Whampire asked as he came walking in.

"Ben. Have you seen him?" Rook asked.

"Yeah, he said he was going back home for a while."

"Then I am going after him," Rook said with determination.

"We will go with you," Sasha and Rachel said too.

"No. You all stay here. We will bring him back," Vamps said and he and Heatblast ran into the night. Meanwhile, Ben was sitting at his home and thinking about all that happened.

"I am going to go to bed and pretend this whole day never happened," Ben said sadly.

"Sorry, but we can't allow that Ben," a gentle voice spoke. Ben spun around and was face to face with Heatblast. He immediately yelped and began to run.

"Ben! Hold on!"

"No! I'm not smart anymore! I didn't mean to put that stuff on you!"

"Ben I know that was an accident, come back and let us explain!" Heatblast said back.

"US?!" Ben panicked. At that moment, he felt two strong arms wrap around his upper body.

"LET GO!"

"Sorry, Ben. That's not possible. We've got him; let's go." Vamps said. They then flew back to the mansion with Ben in their arms. Once they landed, Rook and the others were waiting.

"Look, will you all please just let me be! I'm back to normal, so you all should be satisfied!"

"We're not satisfied because you're sad," Rachel said. Ben looked away from her, but she cupped his face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Listen Ben…we love you for who you are. It's true you were super smart, but that's not the Ben we love. We wanted "you" back, not a super computer," she said softly.

"She's right; now c'mon, let's see a smile!" Vamps grinned. Ben began to back away when Vamps pounced on him and began to rake his claws down his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Not until you feel better!"

"I AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'M FIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHINE!"

"Are you sure?" Heatblast and Sasha asked as they attacked Ben's feet.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHS!" Ben yelped. He then jumped to his feet, but Rook pinned him down again.

"Rook, get up!" Ben demanded, but Rook was a bit stronger.

"No. I believe you need more cheering up Ben," he grinned. He then began to poke him under his arms. For someone that didn't understand Earthly customs, Rook was good at tickling. And it didn't help that Rachel was blowing raspberries in his neck!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH RACHEL! ROOOHOOOOHOHOHOHOOOOOOHK!"

"Ben, you are feeling better, are you not?" Rook chuckled as he cocked a curious brow. Ben was laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face. That's when Rachel and Rook nodded to each other, signaling that the tickling could stop.

"Thanks guys; I know you were just t-trying to cheer me up," Ben said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ben, no matter what, we like you for who you are," Sasha smiled. Ben could only smile and chuckle as his friends jumped on him and showered him with hugs. As he hugged them back, he could only think of how lucky he was to have great friends like them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you liked it, newbienovelistRD!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
